


aurora: dictionary of the mind

by goldavn



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, Idol ong, M/M, bookstore owner hwang, somewhat wanna one ensemble - not a big role but still hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: minhyun is preparing to lock up his quaint bookshop on a quiet night when a mysterious guy in a hood rushes in begging for minhyun to hide him.





	aurora: dictionary of the mind

**Author's Note:**

> "if our time is temporary, I want to spend that limited time as if it were eternity"

The shop was coming to a close, and it was one of Minhyun’s least favourite yet also most exciting part of his day. Exciting; he could finally close the book shop off from the public and organise all the misplaced books and mess both adults and younglings had made, least favourite; meaning that he’d soon have to leave one of the most comforting places he has. His store isn’t exactly the most popular amongst the other shops on the street, but he still had a steady enough popularity amongst his regulars that he can afford to keep the store running comfortably. The book shop and owning it, was one of the most secure things Minhyun had in his possession. He’d always loved books and literature and the fact that through owning the store he could manage both what he would sell as well as giving customers advice and guidance on certain genres was so rewarding to both his ego and his bank account at the same time. He loved books and he loved owning the store – it was a win/win.

On this particular night, it was quiet, and the air was cool from the winter breeze rolling in. Minhyun was taking his time as usual, counting the money in the till when the bell above the door rings, indicating someone entering the shop. His head shoots up – he’d thought he’d locked it and it was dangerous to have it unlocked wile counting his money in case it was a thief or robber. He walks down from the raised area where the counter sat and rounded the corner to the entrance. There stood a frazzled gentleman with his hood up, eyes darting around the shop until they finally rest on Minhyun.

“Oh. Hello,” the man’s voice is rushed and Minhyun is worried that perhaps that this was a thief. It would explain is rushed actions and body language.

“We are closed sorry, sir.” Minhyun uses his hands to guide the man back towards the door but the man holds onto them instead. 

“Please hide me,” he says as he looks back outside the store.

“I’m really sorry sir but I have to close my store,” Minhyun makes a further attempt to usher him out but the man won’t let up.

 “Please. I-I’ll pay you! I just can’t go out there right now,” the man pulls his wallet from his pockets and pulls out a couple hundred dollars in cash, attempting to put them into Minhyun’s hand.

“I’ll only need ten minutes,” he begs.

Minhyun doesn’t know why he feels so compelled to let the man further into the store – maybe it was because he genuinely looked worried and desperate enough to try and pay him, or maybe it was because behind the hood and mask he could see such charming features that intrigued him so much he couldn’t possibly say no.

“Go up the stairs to the first level. I’ll lock up,” Minhyun tells him, pointing up to the staircase. The man nods his head and diligently runs over to the stairs, and it’s the fastest Minhyun has ever seen somebody climb them. As he had said, he reaches to lock the door at the top and bottom latches, and eventually makes him own way up the staircase to the first and only other level in the shop. He looks to see the man sat on the window seat, book in hand; completely immersed. He flinches when Minhyun taps his shoulder, almost sending the book flying. The man quietly sighs as he settles the book in his hands and looks up to Minhyun.

“Thanks again,” he tells him, and Minhyun can feel the sincerity in his voice. He smiles at the man and brushes it off with a wave of his hand.

“It’s okay. What are you reading there?” Minhyun asks while pointing to the book. He looks at the book in question and smiles as he begins to skim through the pages.

“Dictionary of the mind,” the man tells him.

“I suppose the title is self-explanatory of the content?”

The man nods, “here. Listen to this,” he begins. 

_“If loneliness gazes at its surroundings, melancholy investigates those surroundings. After investigating what surrounds the heart, the drop in the heart’s temperature as it absorbs the environment’s own low temperature – that is melancholy.”_

The words aren’t what Minhyun was expecting, he had no idea about the book to begin with but the way this man was reading these words it sounded as if he himself had wrote them.

“It’s very… thought provoking,” Minhyun says, his own voice softer than before as he thinks about the small excerpt from the book.

“I used to read this old thing every night… these days I rarely have the time,” the man sighs, something outside capturing his attention for a split second.

There’s a sound of feet running across pavement, followed by rain pattering against the shop’s roof.

The man sighs once more, except with relief.

Minhyun observes him as he stands and paces towards him. He holds the book out to him, his free hand raveling through his permed hair. The mask he had been wearing was pulled down under his chin and he could finally see the pure appearance of the man.

Cute button nose, deep brown eyes; he was textbook dreamy – and yet so much dreamier than anyone could even begin to put into words. He had the simplest of expressions on his face, yet the look in his eyes exuded so much more than what was on the outside. The man’s lips dart up on an angle, a small smile spread across them as Minhyun takes the book from his hands.

“Maybe you should give it a try one day. I’m surprised you don’t know of this book, being a bookshop owner and everything,” the man laughs. It should sound mean, another dig at Minhyun’s love for books and his ignorance despite his very profession – one he hears every day from book enthusiasts that frequent the store with the most pretentious of attitudes. Except, this is different – Minhyun isn’t used to an innocent act of teasing. The man can sense the tense air between them and his fingers begin to scratch behind his neck, that cute button nose scrunching up as he awkwardly coughs.

“It was a joke,” he smiles, gleaming teeth capturing Minhyun’s gaze.

And he’s entranced.

“I know,” Minhyun can manage to say, though voice still small and apprehensive.

He was utterly, unconditionally, entranced.

“Well, it’s been more than ten minutes. I should leave you uh, to it.” The man claps his hands together and looks around the shop, eyes resting on Minhyun’s as he bows in front of him. The man begins to walk past him for the staircase, and Minhyun’s eyes follow as he turns back once more. He nods his head and flicks his finger in the motion of a goodbye.

“Safe travels,” Minhyun chokes out, quite frankly embarrassed at the extent of his embarrassment. The door system rings and the man has left, leaving Minhyun wondering why he didn’t even get said man’s name.

“Idiot,” he swears to himself, stepping further towards the door to finally lock up and leave for the night.

 

 

 

“Minhyunie, you’ve got to check the kakao I just sent you,” Sungwoon yells through the phone screen. Between his loud rambling and the blaring club music in the background Minhyun could barely make the difference between him being embarrassed or just really drunk.

“Hyung, you’re in the club why are you calling me?” Minhyun laughs quizzically, though he is intrigued as to what could be so important that warranted a call from the middle of a night out. Minhyun squints as he accesses their chatroom in the texting app and his fingers hover hesitantly as he can read the headline only just through the small link box.

 

 

**[NAVER POST; OPEN]**

** IDOL/ACTOR ONG SEONGWU SPOTTED ENJOYING HONGDAE NIGHTLIFE **

  _On the eve of Saturday 18 th of August, the idol/actor was spotted enjoying a round of drinks with fellow group members Park Jihoon, Park Woojin, Kang Daniel and Kim Jaehwan. OP said her, and other fans had spotted the idols in the establishment and the boys had waved to them as well as other fan service before quietly returning to enjoy their night off._

_OP continued to say that after a while Seongwu had left, fans assuming to the bathroom but after a period of time they found out he had been spotted returning home a block away._

_Where do you think Seongwu headed? Home to Park Max in the dormitory or a secret rendezvous with non-celeb best friend of his, Ha Sungwoon who only just has come into the limelight after giving Seongwu his permission? It’s up to you to decide._

 

“Wait, wait Hyung, this is your friend you’ve been talking about?” Minhyun exclaims, not believing his eyes over the sudden identity reveal.

“Yes! I didn’t think I’d get this much attention, but I guess Seongwu is really _that_ popular.”

“Hyung! This guy came into my shop the other night, this is the guy!!”

Minhyun stands from his spot on the bed and begins to pace as Sungwoon is as surprised as he was.

“Seongwu is the dreamy stranger? I never would have guessed,” Sungwoon says, though his eyes are shaky Minhyun brushes it off as a result of all the alcohol he had probably drank earlier and throughout the night. The bass in the background of the video call is becoming far too much and Minhyun can barely hear any of what Sungwoon is trying to say.

“Hyung, call me when you get home I can barely hear you.”

Sungwoon rolls his eyes an puts the phone right up to his lips as he yells “yes” through the speaker.

Minhyun hangs up and is left in silent, his ears ringing as he tries to make sense of the situation. But that’s the thing – there is _no_ situation. Surely, it is just a coincidence but of all people Sungwoon’s friend happened to be the very man Minhyun was unable to get out of his head.

 

**me:**

_meet me @ starbucks tmrw 1pm_

1:27am

 

**sungwoonie:**

_cant. paps & fans will not leave us algone. come to mine isead_

2:01am

 

“He’s so drunk even autocorrect can’t fix his words,” Minhyun sighs to himself. Maybe he’ll get up early and brew some hangover soup for him – god knows he’ll need it.

 

Minhyun kept his promise to himself and spent the morning slaving after his best friend so that he could guarantee a hangover that wasn’t as bad as what it could be. He arrived promptly at Sungwoon’s around the one o’clock mark and thought something was fishy when he rang the bell and there was no answer or response.

He scratched his chin before he lifted his hand to ring a second time – and that time caused some rustling behind the apartment door.

“Hyung hurry up. Your food won’t be nice cold,” Minhyun sang, tapping his foot up and down on the cool pavement that lined the floor of the apartment block.

The door finally swung open, and much to his surprise he wasn’t met with Sungwoon’s face but with someone familiar. 

Same moles, same comma hair, same beauty – it was _Ong Seongwu._  

And he _grins._

“I’ve been expecting you!”

And Minhyun almost stops breathing.

Actually, he did. It takes him a second to regain his normal breathing pattern but holy shit - the man from his store who is also a celebrity is at his best friend's house; and has been _expecting_ him.

“Well come on, come in. Sungwoon’s in the shower,” Seongwu beams.

Minhyun steps foot into the apartment all while thinking, _what the fuck has Sungwoon gotten me into now._

 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s THATS NOT THE END Y'ALL 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i'm making it into a series hehehehehehe.


End file.
